


额外任务/Extra Mission

by gilbertxoxo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbertxoxo/pseuds/gilbertxoxo
Summary: Nero在序章就打败了Urizen，同时V意识到，如果没有果实，他哪怕取回了Urizen，也无法摆脱死亡。





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞一下，V如果没有取回力量，将会怎么走完自己生命的最后一段呢。大概是一个爱与和解的小甜饼。文中所有引用诗句均出自威廉布莱克。

 

 

 

Prologue

 

Urizen正在倒下，恢弘而缓慢。恶魔帝王濒死时发出震耳欲聋的噪声，它用以吸收Qliphoth鲜血的触手如同这棵树的断枝一般，飞速脱离、萎缩，随即化为齑粉。

 

Lady和Trish还脱力地躺在地上。Dante也瘫在地上，发出做作的呼噜声。Nero撑着绯红女皇喘气，血水从他的额发不住滚落。

 

然后Urizen砸在了地上，沉重到Qliphoth的躯干都为之震颤；满地鲜血被它的身躯震起，化作血雨淋在勇士们的身上。所有人都从自己精疲力竭的身体里挤出最后一丝力气，像积水旁躲避汽车的行人一样躲闪着Urizen溅起的鲜血。

 

只有V。他站在入口处，神情冷漠，姿态优雅。他看着Urizen的丑态，毫不掩饰地露出憎恶。但他看向这些狼狈地享用着胜利的家伙们时，眼神也谈不上和善。

 

“——！”Urizen用恶魔的语言叫喊着，它气势依旧，但任谁都能看出生命正在从它身上离开。

 

“所以，我做到了！”Nero甩了甩头发，踉跄地站起来，“我赢了，你这个婊子养的下水道恶魔！哈，去垃圾堆里做你的国王吧！”

 

“干得不错，”Dante摇摇晃晃地走过来，他的两只胳膊上各挂着一个不省人事的姑娘，“你开始有点我的风范了，唔，小传奇恶魔猎人。”

 

“操你。”Nero简洁地说。

 

Urizen还在挣扎，它渴求力量，其次是生命。在意识到Qliphoth已经无法帮助它之时，它将目光投向了远远站住的V。它向他卑微地求助，鲜红的血液从它的每一只眼睛中涌出。

 

V同样盯着它。他身上的纹身像是被搅动的奶霜，在他的皮肤上快速游走。有那么一瞬间，他的发根显出一抹白色，但很快又褪去；他那陌生的、冷如冰霜的表情终于松动了，但Urizen只看到他伤感地摇了摇头。

 

“徒劳。”他无声地说，“对我们俩来说都是。”

 

他的口型倒映在Urizen的金色眼瞳中，而这只恶魔也立即理解了他。它死去时满怀留恋与不甘，战后的人们却分不出精力观察它。只有V一直注视着帝王的离去，愤怒和痛惜在他的脸上交杂、扭曲，但当Urizen的最后一丝尘埃也逝去时，他也仿佛被抽走了力气似的，半跪在了地上。

 

这时英雄们才想起他来。

 

“你还好吧？”这个是Nero。“看来我们的委托人满意过头了。”这个是Dante。“是什么累坏了你，临阵脱逃的神秘先生？”这个是Lady。

 

“嘿，瞧瞧，一位除了昏迷至今之外毫无存在感的女士来炫耀她的功绩了！”Griffon尖锐地回击，“我们真应该看看——”

 

在Lady举枪之前，V将它强行收了回去，神情平静。“我向你致歉。”他没什么诚意地说。

 

Lady朝他撇嘴。

 

“所以……一切都结束了。”V缓慢地、斟酌着说。他撑着手杖，像老人一样颤颤巍巍地站起来。Nero凑过去扶他，却得到了诗人的拒绝，他甚至不着痕迹地退开了一点——Nero注意到了，并且受伤地收回了手。

 

“啊，是啊。”Nero颇为尴尬地抹了抹脸上的血迹，“都结束了。”

 

死里逃生的疲惫感侵袭了他们，姑娘们和小伙子们都拖着步子往家的方向走去。V闭着眼靠在墙边，等Nero回头催促时才终于向前迈出一步。随即他看见了Dante；他扛着叛逆，长久地伫立在原地，盯着Urizen消失的地方。

 

“你在磨蹭什么，Dante？”Nero喊。

 

Dante置若罔闻，他大步走向战场的废墟中，女士们和年轻的恶魔猎人不得不回头追上他。V懒散地投去一瞥，又漠不关心地闭上眼。

 

“阎魔刀。”Dante说。

 

他从血池中捡起这把刀，它曾作为盾牌守卫过Urizen。尽管承受了各种猛烈的攻击，Vergil的爱刀仍旧光洁如新。

 

“Vergil……”Dante喃喃道。这时的他看起来完全不是个胜者了，他的喉管像是被这把刀捅穿了似的，在念出这个名字时，带着血沫和颤音。

 

“什么？”Nero问。他对这个名字毫无概念。

 

听到这个名字时，V猛地睁开眼看向Dante，像一只被激怒的野兽。他凶狠地盯着Dante，试图用目光切断他的手，让那把刀从他手中逃离。可他毫无疑问地失败了，甚至只能在Dante看过来时虚情假意地继续装睡。

 

“嘿，委托人。”Dante对他挥了挥刀，像游行者挥舞旗帜，V痛苦地扭过头去不看他，“我记得你的尾款还没结，嗯？DMC事务所从来都有始有终，现在我们要去善后了。”

 

“什么善后？”Nero依然茫然。

 

“切断Qliphoth，杀杀流窜的恶魔，”Dante说，“还有……搞清楚Vergil为什么会变成这样。”

 

“Vergil，”Nero重复了一遍，“V说那个恶魔叫Urizen。”

 

这确实是个有趣的矛盾了。Dante饶有兴趣地盯着神秘的诗人看，后者则又回到了那副兴趣缺缺的状态，仿佛除了杀死Urizen——或者Vergil——之外，他就没有别的事可干。

 

“随便你怎么叫他。”Dante说，“但这把刀毫无疑问属于——”他想了想，把下半截话掐了，将刀抛给Nero，“拿回去，它至少比你的Devil Breaker好用。”

 

“还蛮帅的。”Nero念叨着，还是把机械手换了下来。鬼手吸收了阎魔刀，在他的断肢处显出实体。“当然这个更帅。”他补充道。

 

V又一次睁开了眼。他惊讶地看了看Nero，又看了看Dante，伴随着沉思，他重回了“与世无争的神秘先生”状态。

 

“嘿，大诗人。”Dante走过来，拍了拍V的肩膀。V故技重施想要闪开，但仍旧被这个流氓抓住了。“你一路跟到这里，就不好奇吗？关于‘我战斗的理由’的更多事？”他语气轻快地说，就好像刚刚那声哭泣一般的“Vergil”并不是他喊的。

 

“操，你们在打什么哑谜？”Nero说。从那个陌生的名字开始，之后Dante说的东西他都听不明白了。“我们要重新下到Qliphoth的底部？”他难以置信地问，“在打完这个要命的鬼东西之后？”

 

“女士和小孩可以先回去休息。”Dante说。

 

Nero立刻朝他呲牙，“我不是小孩！”

 

Trish打了个哈欠，嫌弃地看了一眼浑身血污的男人们——V除外，“我不奉陪了。祝你们玩得开心。”

 

“我也要回去洗澡。”Lady立刻说。她瞪了Trish一眼，“谁先到DMC，谁先用浴室。”

 

Trish微微颔首，一马当先地跑了出去。“别想赢！”Lady喊着，紧随其后。

 

现在这臭烘烘的地方只剩下男人们了。V垂着眼，看向手中的诗集，长久地思考着Dante的提议。

 

他看见一个阳光明媚的窗口，一张纤尘不染的书桌。在某一个天气晴好的下午，他从惬意的阅读中告一段落，在检查完末页的签名后，将心爱的诗集放在了桌上。“我出去了。”他听见自己说，声音清脆稚嫩，“别动我东西，Dante。”

 

然后它就一直躺在那儿，先是见证鲜血，然后落满灰尘。

 

“‘如果傻瓜坚持他的愚蠢——’”这句诗念到一半时，V轻声咳嗽起来。这咳嗽显然扰乱了他的兴致，使它的后半句夭折在他口中。“总之，我跟你们一起去。”最后他说，“我也该为我的旅程划上终点了。”

 

 

 

TBC


	2. Mission 01-1

  

Mission 01-1

 

 

“第一个问题，”Dante说，“我们怎么下去。”

 

三个人站在Qliphoth的边缘，透过它用枝丫织出的牢笼往外看——外面天空清澈，云层翻涌，与往日别无二致。但他们都能听见从四面八方传来的、鲜血在泵中挤压的声音，这证明这座城市的灾难还远未结束。这高空不可避免地让人产生错觉，将人间误认为地狱。

 

“我受够那个品味低下的黏糊糊的电梯了，”Nero立刻说，虽然他现在红得像一个鲜血布丁，“我可以用Punch Line。”

 

“很好，”Dante又看向V，“至于你——那只唠唠叨叨的小鸡，我懂的。”他在V开口之前变成了魔人，“我自己飞下去，学着点，小朋友，你总不能二十多岁了还不会变魔人。”

 

Nero朝他比了个中指，率先踩着Devil Breaker跳了下去。Dante紧随其后，却被一根手杖拦住。

 

“Griffon飞不了这么久。”V说。他的手杖顶在Dante的后腰上，逼着红色的恶魔顺着他的力道转身。“让你的委托人搭个顺风车，”他走到Dante身边，坦然地摊开手，“我付的钱够多。”

 

Dante用魔人特有的红色眼睛看着V，V则把视线轻飘飘地投向远处，同时嘴角还挂着一抹奇异的冷笑。光是站在这儿，V的身上就显出一种奇怪的矛盾。他毫无疑问地对Dante——只对Dante——抱有敌意，但同时又信任他。

 

“那个笑容很配你，保持住。”Dante耸耸肩，将诗人往肩上一扛便跳了下去。失重感来得突然而猛烈，V的冷淡神情立刻荡然无存了。他先是在空中慌张地挥舞了几下手杖，然后紧紧抓住恶魔背后的鳞甲，几乎将脸也贴了上去。

 

他们急速坠落，穿过雾气一样的云层，穿过凛冽的风。Qliphoth像一条与他们平行的白色道路，一边飞速后退，一边无限延伸。

 

很快，Red Grave City浮现了。V盯着这座城市的轮廓出神。

 

“嘿，打扰一下。”Dante的声音闷闷地传来，他的脑袋被罩在V扬起的风衣下摆里，像是戴着黑色塑料袋的抢劫犯，“除了你的衣服花纹，我什么都看不见。你介不介意我把你的衣服裁得更……呃，合身一点？”

 

“想都别想。”V说，“我会提醒你什么时候展开翅膀。”

 

“我要告你妨碍驾驶。”Dante咕哝着说。他尝试扯开这片布料，但又因为尖利的爪子作罢。于是他接着和V搭话，“在我看来，风衣配凉鞋可不是什么好品味。为什么不试试靴子呢？刚到膝盖的那种长筒靴，加上高领风衣……最好还有双手套什么的。”

 

V沉默了一会儿。他松开Dante的鳞片，看了看自己的手——他的手心有一些崭新的裂纹。最后他露出一个古怪的神情，问，“你在向我分享你的穿搭建议吗？还是……”

 

“风衣爱好者的友好交流？”Dante犹豫地反问。

 

“我果然不该对你抱有期待。”那抹冷笑重新出现在V的唇角。他用手杖敲了敲Dante的屁股，发出清脆的“铛铛”声，“降落。”

 

恶魔猛地展开翅膀，在和城市的地砖相撞前刹住，然后重重地踩了上去。在飞扬的尘土中，Dante解除了魔化，在V的屁股上拍了一下，然后飞快地把他扔下来。“礼尚往来。”他得意洋洋地说。

 

V回应给他一连串的咳嗽声。

 

“你一定要搞出这么大动静吗？”Nero一边努力扇走那些沙尘，一边嫌弃地走近，“现在怎么办？这里有关于那个恶魔的线索吗？”

 

“我可以感觉到他的力量，”Dante说，“有一个地方还残存着一点气息，我猜他就是在那儿变成恶魔的。”

 

“所以，我们会在那儿看到什么？”Nero跃跃欲试地说，“幕后黑手？另一个恶魔帝王？”

 

“我不知道，”Dante说，他眯着眼扫视了一下这座城市——或者说，这片废墟，“我更倾向于他是自己把自己搞成那样的。不论如何，我总得去看看。”

 

V的咳嗽告一段落了，在Nero的招呼下，他跟上他们，走在男孩的另一侧。Nero开始坚持不懈地向Dante打听那个叫“Vergil”的恶魔。

 

“从通常意义上来说，他是我老哥，双胞胎那种，”Dante回答，“但他是个混蛋，彻头彻尾的。”

 

“你杀了你哥哥？”Nero说，然后很快意识到什么，“不……我杀了你哥哥？”

 

“呃……”Dante看起来很为难，“也许对你来说比那更严重一点，不过现在还犯不着讨论这个。Vergil和我，我们这么多年已经杀死过对方很多次了。不过如你所见，我现在还活得好好的。这家伙也一样，每次我都以为他死了，过个几年他又会蹦出来，然后捅我一刀，或者被我捅一刀。”

 

V面无表情地四处打量，像是对这两个恶魔猎人的聊天毫不在意。

 

“哈，所以你现在其实在害怕他再次蹦出来。”Nero说，“我搞不懂，什么样的仇恨能让同胞兄弟闹成这个地步？”

 

“我可没有害怕他，”Dante纠正道，“并且，说实话，也没什么深仇大恨。”

 

这下V转头去看他了。“那么是什么让你毫不犹豫地接下这个委托呢？”他带着那个招牌嘲笑问。

 

“命运吧。”Dante说，“在关于力量的问题上，我的老哥有很多奇思妙想。总得有个人去阻止他。”

 

Dante不以为意的态度惹恼了Nero，年轻人抓着Dante的肩膀，逼他停下来看着自己。V见状后退了两步，在安全距离旁观。

 

“这不该是对家人的态度，”Nero生气地说，“如果你早告诉我那是你哥哥，我不会就那样杀了他。你从没说过你还有个哥哥，你们为什么不好好谈谈？”

 

Dante并没有被冒犯到，他甚至露出一个笑，“这很复杂，Nero，我们聚少离多，有时候我甚至认不出他。但这一次，大家都心知肚明，他已经是个完完全全的恶魔了，我们之间没什么好谈的。”

 

“我不会抛弃我的家人，哪怕他们变成了恶魔，”Nero说，他瞪着Dante，“Credo，Kyrie……我会尽我所能拯救他们。”

 

Dante不说话了，他看着Nero，年轻人毫不畏惧地与他对视。

 

“你说得对。”最后Dante说，他仿佛战败了，“我不是一个合格的家人，我从没成功拯救过他，每次都是。”他快要藏不住那些喷涌而出的情绪了，“他是个混蛋，没错，但如果我们命运互换，我肯定比他更混蛋。”

 

Nero惊讶地看着他，态度软化了许多，“我……我很抱歉，Dante，我并不是在指责你。”

 

Dante用力地在他胸口戳了一下，戳得Nero弯下腰去。“这就是我现在在做的，一件不那么混蛋的事——去找他。”他重新嬉皮笑脸起来，“还有，别教我怎么当家人。和我们比起来，你和Kyrie在这方面才刚入门呢。”

 

“什么？”Nero难以置信地喊。但Dante已经转过身去，结束了这场谈话。“这个老家伙到底在说什么？”他向Dante的背影发问。

 

这时，V踩着Shadow从他身边路过。在擦肩而过的瞬间，Nero发现，V身上有什么东西不一样了。他路过时带起的风变得温暖而轻快，还带着诗集的清香。几分钟前那个死气沉沉的、满怀敌意的神秘先生不见了，温和优雅的诗人又回来了。

 

他甚至打开他的诗集，念完了之前那句诗。

 

“‘如果傻瓜坚持他的愚蠢，他就会变得聪明起来。’”

 

 

 

TBC


	3. Mission 01-2

 Mission 01-2

 

 

 

 

“相比废墟，我更喜欢城市。*”

 

当他们并肩行走在Red Grave City的人行道上时，Dante这样说。

 

从各种意义上来说，Red Grave City都担当得起废墟的名头。Qliphoth的树根从它的墙壁、天棚、地面中钻出，像一只巨手握住海绵，把这座城市捏得面目全非。

 

V显然对这片废墟很感兴趣。因为有shadow代步，他看起来比另外两人都要悠闲，总会若有所思地盯着这座城市的某个角落出神。

 

“那个东西……”在路过一只绿色的、生锈的玩具小马时他说，“我好像记得……”

 

“我们小时候总在那儿玩。”Dante自然地接下了他的话茬，“Vergil和我，老是抢夺它的使用权。”他指了指远处一个已经看不出形状的屋顶，“那是我们家。”

 

V没有试图打断他。他皱着眉站在那儿，看起来陷入了回忆。

 

“我不觉得Vergil喜欢玩这个，”Dante走过去，推了推小马，这个生锈的铁块只是发出可怜的吱呀声，“他只是喜欢和我抢东西。”

 

“听起来确实很混蛋。”Nero评价。

 

“一个巴掌拍不响。”V说。他用手杖敲了敲小马的底座，它大发慈悲地摇晃了两下。“‘乌鸦希望一切皆黑。’”诗人意有所指地说。

 

Dante和Nero用如出一辙的愚蠢神情看着他，假装自己理解了他的意思。幸好流窜的恶魔缓解了尴尬，它们张牙舞爪地扑过来，Dante和Nero同时松了口气，几乎是满怀期待地迎接了战斗。

 

V走近小马，侧坐在上面，Shadow出现在他脚边。对于成年人来说，这个玩具太矮了，V不得不用一个别扭的姿势摆放他的腿。

 

“如果没有那些愚蠢的争执和比试，”他喃喃道，“我那天是不是不会来到这儿？”

 

Shadow张张嘴，似乎想说什么。最后它舔了舔V垂下来的手指。

 

“我没资格责备任何人，除了我自己。”V轻声说。他抚摸着小马的颈背，他能想起来关于它最后的记忆，是上头溅满的鲜血。“我都不知道我曾经那么混蛋。”他说。有一些碎屑从他的眼角滑落。

 

“当我们在战斗时，你就只是撸猫吗？”Dante远远地冲他喊，“做点什么，念念你的诗也行！”

 

V耸耸肩，他站起来，将手杖横在面前，仿佛他的下颌正枕在一架不可见的小提琴上。

 

然后音乐就响起了。Shadow加入了战局，在红蚂蚁们的腹部敷衍地挠痒。

 

伴随着小提琴声，恶魔猎人们结束了战斗。

 

“哈，音乐！”Dante说，他看起来很高兴，“我喜欢这个。”

 

“帕格尼尼第二十四随想曲。*”V说。他不可避免地流露出一丝骄傲，“我最喜欢的曲子之一。”

 

“也许我还有机会听听其他几首？”Dante眯起眼看向V，有那么一会儿，他在V身上看到了一个熟悉的影子，但那感觉稍纵即逝。“我是认真的。我有把吉他。”

 

“你只是用它砸人。”Nero毫不留情地揭穿他。

 

“那它也是把吉他。”Dante回击，“说起来，你真的知道帕格尼尼是谁吗，小男孩？”

 

在Nero骂出脏话前，V插入了谈话。“下一次吧。”他并没有看Dante，“如果还有机会的话，我很乐意演奏它们。”

 

Dante在这一轮的口角中大获全胜，因此他引路时挺胸抬头。“走这边。”他说。

 

Nero跟着Dante小跑了几步，回头看V。

 

“我也很喜欢你的音乐。”因为战斗，他的脸颊微微发红，眼睛亮得像星星，“那是小提琴吗？抱歉，我确实不太了解这个，还有帕格尼尼什么的……如果有机会，你可以教我吗？”

 

V朝他微笑，“我会的，当然。”

 

然后他跟着Nero向前走，Shadow化为黑影出现在他脚下，V踩上去，却很快踉跄了一下，险些摔倒在一块突出的石块上。

 

黑豹现出原形，上前用身躯支撑着诗人瘦弱的手臂。

 

“没事。”短暂的咳嗽后，V说，“我分不出魔力给你了，我想你也知道……我自己也能走的。”

 

他拄着手杖站起来，才走出一步，衣角就被什么东西扯住。

 

Shadow正咬着他的衣角。

 

“……别去。”黑豹说。他的声音低沉，因为很少说话而嗓音沙哑。

 

V蹲下来，理了理Shadow绸缎一般的皮毛。

 

“回来吧。”他说。

 

Shadow化为雾气，汇入他的纹身。

 

“所以，你真的不需要休息一下吗？”Nero说。他一直站在不远处，毫不掩饰他对同伴的关心。哪怕曾经被推开过，他依旧蹲下来，对V伸出手，“或者……我扶你？”

 

这次V没有拒绝。靠着年轻人有力的手臂，他得以继续前行。

 

“谢谢，”他对Nero说，“谢谢你。”

 

接下来，他们穿过了几条道路、一座废弃的塔，还有一个看不出形状的花园。由于Griffon也无法出现，所有需要二段跳的地方，都是Nero和Dante合力把V拉上去的。

 

恶魔们并没有因为V的虚弱而消停，每当战斗不可避免地发生，诗人就只能靠在墙边观战。

 

尽管如此，他的状态仍旧在以肉眼可见的速度变坏。现在所有人都能看见他身上的裂纹了，他像是一件艺术品，正在以几百倍的速度被时间消磨。

 

“所以你出了什么事？”在和Fury斗智斗勇时，Dante还能抽出空找V搭话，“也许我们能帮上点什么。”

 

V正百无聊赖地看他的诗集，听到这句话后，他像是想起了什么似的，对Dante露出一个促狭的笑容。

 

“我需要——”他拉长声音，一个单词一个单词地说，“更多的——”

 

Dante目瞪口呆地看着他。感到自己被轻视的Fury从虚空中出现，给了Dante一巴掌。后者被糊到墙上，像一块口香糖被扔到V身边。

 

“力量（strength）。”V说。

 

“哦，哦，”Dante说，他头也不回地向后开了一枪，打爆了想要乘胜追击的恶魔的头，“没错，没错，幸好不是那个词。”

 

“哪个词？”V笑着问。

 

“我才不会说。”Dante做了个夸张的投降动作，“如果有人说了那个词，就会有一个次元斩从天而降，把你切成刺身。”

 

V笑起来，这笑容堪称开怀。“我可以想象那一幕。”他笑得喘不过气来，断断续续地说。Dante比了一个“你懂的”的手势，也跟着笑起来。刚杀完一大堆Baphomet赶过来的Nero不知所措地看着他们。

 

“难以想象，V居然能和Dante笑成这样，”年轻小伙惊讶地说，“像……像两个傻子兄弟。”

 

“我听到了哦，有人说长辈的坏话。”Dante边笑边说。他把叛逆背回背上，指了指前方，“我们快到了。”

 

在回廊的尽头，他们看见了一座Sparda的雕像。

 

 

 

 TBC

 

 

=========

注1：大部分标*号台词为原作台词。

注2：帕格尼尼第二十四随想曲是V的嘲讽动作之一。


	4. Mission 01-3

 

 

Mission 01-3

 

 

 

 

这里也许曾是一个精致庄园的庭院。水池的底部有风干的饵食，说明在被灌满鲜血之前，也有鲤鱼在喷泉中游动。花坛被Qliphoth拆得七零八落，但如果有耐心的裁缝将它缝合，它也依然齐整、繁荣。

 

Dante避开了那个发出令人作呕的血腥味的池子，走到雕像的脚下看了看——一个机关。然后他环顾四周，不出意外地看到了与三个空池刚好对应的阳台。

 

“这可真是太自然不过了，战斗之后就要解谜。”Dante说。他轻而易举地攀上了阳台，Nero搀着V，顺着倒塌的矮墙一点点往上爬。

 

“你就没有一点团队精神吗？”Nero对着Dante几乎消失不见的背影喊，“留点敌人给我，行不行？”

 

V在他的臂弯里低低地发笑，“如果没有你，他搞不定的。”

 

“哦！”Nero被吹捧得飘飘欲仙，他努力让自己的步伐不要那么雀跃，以免颠到怀里的病号，“Dante才不会承认我比他强。”

 

“你当然比他强。”V说，“看到你的第一眼，我就能感觉到……你身上的力量。”

 

“我会变得更强的，”Nero说，“我现在还控制不好自己恶魔的那一部分，就像Dante说的，我没法像他那样魔人化。”

 

“你会的，你会的，孩子。”V说。他的声音很轻，以至于情绪被很好地掩盖了，“我多么嫉妒你……你和Dante。你们什么都没有舍弃。”

 

“你的力量不也很酷吗？”Nero说，他把V的话误认为赞美，“操纵使魔什么的，我觉得帅爆了！你需要多休息，别想那些毫无意义的东西。”

 

“是的……那些东西现在对我来说毫无意义。”V轻声说。Dante在不远处停下脚步，几个拿着砍刀的大家伙拦住了他。“Dante，他没有教你变魔人吗？”看着Dante的背影，V问。

 

“Dante？为什么是他？”Nero说，他很想冲过去加入战斗，但现在病号第一，“我才不要跟他扯上更多关系。”

 

V没有说话了，疲惫正在侵袭他，他甚至没有力气满足自己的好奇心。

 

当他们终于以蠕动一般的速度走到Dante身边时，那几只恶魔已经被解决了。

 

“难以想象。”Dante盯着布满刀印、焦痕和弹孔的地面说。

 

“它们变强了吗？”Nero问。

 

“难以想象，”Dante又重复了一遍，“我想起来了……我们老是跑过这儿……跑过这个大厅，然后从楼梯的栏杆滑下去，在院子的入口互相推挤。”

 

似乎有皮鞋踩在大理石地面上的声音响起了。两个从长相到衣着都一模一样的男孩，正吵闹地穿过大厅。光洁的、黑白相间的地板映出他们的倒影，楼梯拐角的盆栽下总是落满细碎的叶子，那是因为孩子们一天有无数次要在它身边带起不知疲惫的风。

 

“真是面目全非。”年长的恶魔猎人说。他向前走了一步，踩在那个弹孔上。“如果老妈发现了，一定会让我罚站。我要告诉她这是Vergil干的。”

 

“你确实是个混蛋。”V虚弱地说。

 

Dante哈哈大笑。他收起叛逆，对Nero伸出手，“也许你可以把那个黏人的委托人交给我一会儿，然后找些倒霉家伙们试试你那只失而复得的鬼手。”

 

Nero明显想接受这个提议，但他仍旧犹豫着没有放开搂在V腰上的手，“你不会像对待那把吉他那样对待病号吧？”

 

Dante尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“呃……我向你保证不扛他？”

 

V叹了口气，“去吧，Nero。我猜Dante只是找个理由掩盖他迷路的事实。”

 

“哦！”Nero说，他迫不及待地把V塞进Dante怀里，耀武扬威地拧动绯红女皇的油门，“我会解决问题的，不管是恶魔还是雕像下的机关。等着瞧吧，队友们！”

 

年轻人精力充沛地踩着他的机械手，冲向了血腥味的源头。Dante在后面啧啧称奇，“Nero真是Sparda家族中的奇迹，他那又傻又天真的基因绝对不是来自恶魔那一半。”

 

“他是Sparda家族的？”V问。

 

“是啊，十有八九。”Dante说，他蹲下来，毫不费力地将V背起，“当然，他不知道，我还没有告诉他。”

 

V小小地挣扎了一下，还是伸手环住了Dante。他太累了，几乎将头埋在了Dante的颈窝。“你该告诉他。”他的声音轻如蚊呐。

 

“等我找到机会吧。”Dante有些烦躁地将V往上托了托，使得诗人发出苦闷的呻吟，“事实上，我也没想告诉你，尽管人类并不理解Sparda家族代表着什么。这句话只是——只是突然从我口中溜出来了。噢，拜托，忘了Sparda的事吧，这地方有什么魔力吗？像是神奇女侠的鞭子*，让人说出心里话？”

 

“我很高兴听到了恶魔先生的心里话，”V说，“作为一个人类。”

 

“哦，这么说起来，被你听到也不是最坏的结果。”Dante说。他背着V，步伐稳健地向前走。他们的脚边是顺着Qliphoth的脉络流淌的鲜血，身侧是奇形怪状地裸露出的钢筋，不远处不断传来恶魔的惨叫。

 

“‘我徘徊在每一条特许的街上，附近特许的泰晤士河正流淌。’”V闭着眼说。他听到了潺潺的水声。

 

“听起来不错，”Dante半开玩笑地说，“别睁眼，你就能接着自欺欺人下去。”

 

他们走到了阳台的边缘，从令人窒息的血腥味中挣脱而出。风送来罕见的花香。

 

“我记得我也这么背过Vergil。”Dante忽然开口，“哦——这可恶的心里话魔法——天知道我怎么会想起这个，我以为我都忘了。”

 

V没有说话。他仍旧闭着眼。

 

“就是在这儿，这个花园里。”Dante说。他偏了偏头，发觉自己唯一的听众已经沉睡。“他睡着了，否则一定会拒绝我背他。”恶魔猎人放低声音，以免吵醒这个病号，“老妈太放任我们了，她说我们总能找到对方。”

 

接下来是一段长久的沉默。“然后我失去了这个能力。”他说。

 

这句话中的痛苦是如此尖锐而清晰，像一把穿过胸膛的刀。V仿佛也被这刀尖刺中似的睁开眼，将一些碎屑洒在Dante胸口。

 

“你不是快要找到他了吗。”他疲惫地说。

 

“所以你醒着，很好，多说点话，你太轻了，我都忘了我还背着一个人。”Dante说，他踢下去一块石子，它弹跳几下，融化在血池中，“那是个谎言，我感应到的魔力只是他留下的灰烬。他死了，V，没人比我更清楚。在‘如何杀死兄弟’这一点上，我应该算是行家，论次数甚至胜过Vergil。”

 

V发出一声气音，Dante猜这是笑声。

 

然后他们一起沉默着，直到最后一块水池也被鲜血填满。雕像下的石板艰难地移开，露出一个入口。Nero从对面的阳台跳下，浑身是血地冲他们招手。

 

“去他的双胞胎感应，如果有用的话，我早该找到他，而不是每次都让事情发展到无可挽回的地步。”Dante突然说，“但是这一次，我只能指望它了。求你，带我到他身边，哪怕是魔界。我发誓我再也不会离开。”

 

然后他从阳台上跃下，在Nero看过来时露出一个一如既往的、无事发生的笑容。

 

V的睫毛颤抖着，这使得更多的裂纹出现在他的脸颊上。他更加用力地揽紧了Dante，尽管对后者来说，这力道不值一提。

 

“那也不错。”他说。但他并没有发出声音。他的嘴唇擦过Dante的脖颈，像羽毛擦过水面，无声无息。

 

 

 

 TBC

 

===========

注：“神奇女侠的鞭子”指《神奇女侠》电影中女主的武器。


	5. Mission 01-4

 

 Mission 01-4

 

 

 

 

 

他们顺着盘旋的石阶向下走，步入一条长而黑暗的通道。恶魔猎人们的脚步带起满地的灰尘，在道路尽头不知名的光源下，它们忽明忽暗地闪烁，如同大片被惊扰的萤火虫。

 

“这解谜游戏真刺激。”Nero说。他走在最前面，几乎是在小跑。“机关，线索，秘密通道……最后等着我们的会是什么？我快被自己的好奇心杀死了！”

 

Dante比他沉得住气得多，或者说，这时的他看起来并不那么急于揭开谜底。在Nero近乎明示的催促下，他仍旧不紧不慢地走着，甚至时不时停下来观察墙上的痕迹。

 

“如果你真的那么心急的话，”V稍稍将自己撑高了一点，对Nero说，“可以先到前面去看看。”

 

Nero狐疑地看了他们一眼，“好吧，你是该慢些走。那么——如果前面有恶魔的话，我会清理干净。”

 

V对他感激地笑了笑。

 

他的精神好了些，碎裂的速度也慢下来。这毫无疑问是个好兆头。Nero于是回给他一个安抚的笑容，三步并作两步朝光源的方向跑去。

 

Dante又一次停下脚步，他在墙壁上看到了两道深深的划痕。

 

“哇，”他伸手抚上这两道痕迹，叛逆在他的体内蜂鸣，“让人回忆起往日时光。*”

 

“你在害怕？”V问。在力气回来之后，他那懒散的语调和其中丰富的情感也回来了。

 

“我才不会害怕。”Dante说，“我为什么要害怕回家？”

 

“唔。”V说，他不再去看那些布满回忆的墙壁了。除了兵器的痕迹外，那上头还留下过很多东西。互相攀比的横线，那是兄弟俩身高的刻度尺；无处不在的焦痕，那是他们夜晚偷偷出门探险的罪证；孩子气的涂鸦——相比之前那些，这个实在太正常了。

 

当Dante想要继续前行时，V又开口了。

 

“我……我很害怕回家。”他说，“哪怕走近它，我都感觉到痛苦。但有些时候，我不得不朝它走去，或者说，有什么东西将我拉向它。比如，在生命的最后一刻。”

 

“嘿，打住，停一停。”Dante说，“如果你一定要说丧气话，我就把你丢给Nero了。他知道怎么用他的天使光环堵住你的嘴。”

 

“这不是丧气话，”V说，他将目光投向那个遥远的、微小的、明亮的出口，“这是……我曾经经历过的事。我以为我一辈子都不会回去，哪怕死神在我身后紧追不舍。但当它终于要追到我时，我……我还是躲进了它的屋檐下。”

 

“显然你活下来了。”Dante说。

 

“是的，”V嗫喏着说，“它庇护我，却也增添我的疼痛。”

 

Dante颇为好奇地盯着诗人看，后者并无暇斥责他的无礼。“看来你的童年不太幸福。”恶魔猎人给出了一个结论。

 

“这很复杂，”V慢慢地说，“‘有的人生而甜蜜欢畅，有的人生而无尽夜长。’”

 

Dante一直等到诗人的情绪平静下来，才接着往前走。

 

“然而，我是多么，多么想念它啊。”V突然说。他诗一般的嗓音在这个寂静、狭窄的洞穴中回荡，唯一回应他的，只有Dante平稳的脚步声。这条道路像穿越时间的隧道，抑或是上帝都未曾发现的林中小径，它将秘密封存在过去与未来的缝隙中。

 

“你哭了吗？”Dante问。他感觉到脖颈处有一些湿意。“这儿，呃，太黑了，我什么都没看见。”

 

“恶魔不会哭吗？”V用沉闷的声音反问。

 

“哭泣是人类的特权。”Dante说。他听起来还是那么玩世不恭，而黑暗遮蔽了他低垂的眼睫。

 

“那么我很感激这种特权。”V说。碎屑又开始从他身上落下了，这回它们破碎的速度堪称汹涌，“那些记忆还在陆陆续续地找上我。我已经完成我该做的了，可它们仍旧出现。”

 

在Dante想要提问之前，V对他轻轻地“嘘”了一声。人类温热的吐息打在Dante的耳后，像花瓣落在老虎的鼻尖。

 

“我感到恐惧，感到孤独，”诗人说，他的语速快得像是有什么在追赶他，“我只是我失去一切的前身留下的阴影*，但哪怕对这阴影，死亡也不曾宽容。我本已准备好迎接我的结局。如果没有这趟额外的旅程，我该平静而满足地离开。但我被带到这儿……我以为命运要我归还，可它反而给我馈赠。‘它长着翅膀，无法无天，打碎头脑中的一切锁链’*。”

 

他用力地抱紧Dante，仿佛这样就能将生命的柴薪抓得更紧一些。对于见惯生死的恶魔猎人来说，这种挣扎实在太令他熟悉了。

 

“现在我不想死了，”在这段过长的演讲后，V痛苦地喘着气。他的呼吸声像是有铁链穿过咽喉。“我也希望受到保护，被人所爱*。”他喃喃道。

 

Dante又一次停下了。现在他们快要接近出口。有水声——真正的溪水——从前方传来，如同仙境的福音。

 

“你知道……”过了一会儿，Dante说，“在某一个瞬间，我觉得你有点像Vergil。”

 

V没有说话，只有颤抖的嘴唇昭示着他仅存的生机。刚才的情绪几乎把他燃烧殆尽了。

 

“当然，现在你们一点也不像了。Vergil不会说这种话。”Dante接着说，他反复踱步，以此减轻内心的彷徨，“是你给了我这个委托，让我去杀死Vergil——我知道你们一定有关系，你是他在魔界的朋友？他的另一个儿子？——随便了，我一点儿也不关心这个。”

 

“另一个儿子？”V艰难地问。他动作大得几乎从Dante背上摔下来。

 

“别打断我。”Dante说，在这个逼仄的空间里，人类的情绪轻易地感染了他，以至于他被那些从不外泄的情绪夺去了身体的掌控权，“天，你把我也弄得紧张兮兮的。听好了，事情都会解决的，只要我们接着往前走，我们都会得到我们想要的。如果你活下来，就去找个人爱你，保护你；如果我见到了Vergil，我会告诉他我爱他。”

 

V笑了，尽管他布满裂纹的脸扭曲了这个动作。他看见一个雨夜，一座高塔。穿着红色风衣的年轻男人一边走近，一边远远地对他张开怀抱；那个家伙用轻佻又迷人的语气问，“也许你会想要一个来自兄弟的吻，嗯？”

 

“‘别试图吐露你的爱情——那不能吐露的爱情。’”诗人念道。

 

“哦，是的，谢谢。”Dante说，他终于把那些可恶的胡言乱语赶得远远的，“我不会说——没错，我不会当先说的那一个。”

 

 

 

 

TBC

 

=============

注1：“它长着翅膀，无法无天，打碎头脑中的一切锁链”，这句诗中的“它”指的是爱情，而V并没有念前半部分。

注2：V回忆起的场景是鬼泣3里的名场景，兄弟二人久别重逢。


	6. End

 

End

 

 

 

 

现在，他们可以从密道出口的光亮中，看见旧日老宅的剪影了。它残破而模糊的影子看起来小小的，像是嵌在万花筒底部的一幅画。Dante的靴子重重地踩过溪水，发出“噗叽噗叽”的声音。

 

恶魔猎人矮身从地面钻出去，紧接着就被吓了一跳。Qliphoth实在是太近了，那灰白的树干挤满了每一寸背景，仿佛天空就此退位。它树身上的纹路诡异地扭曲着，如同宇宙中的巨兽，将一只眼睛贴近地球。

 

“这东西长得够大的。”Dante说。他眯起眼直视Qliphoth，然后在这奇特的压迫感下扭过头，“Vergil把它种出来的？还是它原本就存在于魔界？”

 

V像是受到感召似的睁开眼，看向这棵形容可怖的植物。“‘它日日夜夜地生长，终于结出了鲜亮的苹果。’”他神情恍惚，有奇异的迷恋神色浮现在他脸上。

 

“不知道你是否赞同，”Dante说，“但我认为念诗不具备治疗效果。”

 

“是的，是的，”V缓缓地摇头，他仿佛要把什么东西从脑子里甩出去，但事实上只是越发加快了自己崩溃的速度，“这是……有毒的树*。这不是……”

 

V不再思考那些诗，而是用力地抬起头，将注意力从Qliphoth上移开。“它很近了。”他突兀地换了个话题。

 

“你说我家？——是的，快到了。”Dante不由自主地放慢了脚步，但拖住他的显然不是Qliphoth的枝条。“不敢相信，这些玩意竟然还在。*”他一边说着，一边在每一件残破的物品旁驻足。这里的每一样东西都被毁弃得极为严重，可它们依旧把他拽进了回忆的漩涡。

 

Sparda的故居近在咫尺。

 

“我很抱歉，”V说。趁着Dante发呆的时候，他用手杖碰了碰恶魔猎人的小腿——天知道他哪来的力气，“很抱歉拖慢了你回家的脚步……把我在这儿放下来吧。”

 

Dante看了他一会儿，他人类的那一半血脉和V剧烈地共鸣，以至于诗人的痛苦也传递到他眼中。“又一句丧气话？”他问。

 

“一个请求。”V轻声说。

 

Dante叹了口气，将V放在路边的长凳上。“这一路确实挺累的，”他尽量轻松地说，“看来我哥哥对我们家的装修意见很大。”

 

V闭着眼倚靠在长凳上，把诗集搁在膝头。他并没有答话。

 

“曾经，”Dante把目光投向他身下的长椅，“Vergil会在这儿给我念书——那都是我们分开之前的事儿了。说实话，他念的东西我一点也不记得。我想他也不在乎我到底有没有在听。”他沉默了一会儿，“我们只是在……和平地相处。”

 

V还是坐在那儿，像是睡着了。风梳理着他的黑发，将书角吹动一丝，又飞快掩平。

 

“现在我们之间只剩下无休止的争斗。”Dante低声说。他转头看了一眼自家的大门。其实那里并不剩下什么大门了，那个房子被残忍地剖开，坦荡得一览无余。它告诉访客们：我这里空空如也。

 

“我不知道我准备好没有。”磨蹭了一会儿，Dante终于说，“但我得进去了。”

 

“请便。”V回答。他的语气是那么彬彬有礼，倒像是他是一直在这儿享受下午茶的屋主，而Dante是不知好歹过来打扰的旅客。

 

Dante用力地呼吸了一下，朝着他儿时的居所走去。

 

他首先走过围墙，在满是灰土的台阶上留下带着水渍的鞋印，像是沉重的车轮的辙痕。但它们——那些顽固生长了几十年的青苔、一直被兄弟俩拍打而如今终于倒塌的门柱、曾经在每个冬天凝起冰锥但现在被埋在土中的屋檐——它们围绕着他，烘干了他的鞋子，使他的脚步渐渐轻盈。

 

“我就知道你不在这儿。”Dante说。对于半魔的视力来说，他已经走得够近了，屋中的东西一览无余。“毕竟你搞丢了阎魔刀，没法四处开传送门。”他甚至开了个玩笑，“但我希望你留下了点什么，让我去下一个地方找你。”

 

当Dante的身影消失在视线中后，V睁开眼睛。Griffon从他的手臂中冒出。

 

青色的使魔深吸一口气，发出酝酿已久的咒骂。“你要死了！”它恶狠狠地说，“却不向我们寻求帮助！你甚至不让我出来——没错，杀恶魔不是我的强项，但我可以为你战斗！你可以依靠我，依靠我们！”

 

V一直等它发完了牢骚才开口，“把这个带给他。”他把诗集向前推了一点。

 

“这就是你想要的？在生命的最后一刻，让我帮你跑腿？”Griffon难以置信地喊，“求你了，活下来，V。你说过的，你不想死！”

 

“那个孩子，Nero……”V对使魔的话置若罔闻，只是自顾自地往下说，“阎魔刀不适合他。这本诗集……是我仅有的礼物了。是的，这本诗集属于我……属于人性……”

 

“哦，V……”Griffon痛苦地拍打翅膀，“你这个孤独的混蛋……你在最脆弱的时候和我们签订了契约，我们却什么都帮不上你。”

 

“没关系。”V说，“至少……我不再恐惧，不再孤独。”

 

Griffon抓着诗集飞起来。“如果这就是你想要的……”忠诚的使魔在他面前停留了一会儿，“如果你已经摆脱了噩梦……那你确实不再需要我们了。”

 

“去吧，”V甚至对Griffon温和地笑了笑，仿佛它才是需要安慰的那个，“别吓到Nero……这是个惊喜。”

 

这次，Griffon顺从地飞走了。

 

接下来的时间里，V一直靠在那个破败的长椅上。他身上的纹身以肉眼可见的速度褪去，Shadow无声地出现，在他脚边卧下，如同它的主人一般闭上眼。紧接着，Nightmare现身了，它笨拙地撑在墙上，为他们挡住Qliphoth的凝视。

 

又过了一会儿，Griffon骂骂咧咧地——小声而琐碎——回来了。它从Nightmare的腋下挤进那片阴影里，收起翅膀。

 

在明媚的阳光里，Nightmare像一团黑色的雪，逐渐融化。当它融尽之时，长椅上已空无一人。

 

 

 

TBC

 

==========

注：《有毒的树》是“它日日夜夜地生长……”这首诗的标题。

 


	7. Extra End

 

 

Extra End

 

 

 

当Dante走进家门时，Nero正从二楼下来。“这儿什么都没有。”他一边说，一边从断成好几截的楼梯往下跳。Dante摊摊手，Nero看向他，露出疑惑的神情。“V怎么没过来？别告诉我你背不动了。”他问。

 

“呃。”Dante抓了抓自己乱糟糟的白发，“这个问题你亲自问他比较好。”

 

Nero若有所思地点头，“听起来他有所好转。”

 

Dante没有接话。他往里走了几步，停在地上干涸、暗沉的血迹前。那张全家福摇摇欲坠地挂在他头顶。

 

“他来过这儿。”Dante说，他闭上眼，空气中残存的魔力在Sparda血脉的感召下聚集。“他那时很……虚弱。我能感觉到。”

 

“我都不知道你还有神棍的天赋。”Nero说。他在屋子里走来走去，企图在Dante自言自语的时候找到什么关键线索。

 

Dante仍旧站在那儿。Vergil留下的魔力簇拥着他，在他眼前勾勒出当时的图景。那个披着斗篷的男人狼狈地从传送门跌入大厅，阎魔刀的刀身映出他濒临崩溃的面容。他们的父母在画像中对他温柔地微笑，而这温柔比痛苦先压垮了他。“这就是你的选择？”Dante伸手去触碰他哥哥的幻影，而这幻影不为所动地将阎魔刀捅入自己的身体。

 

Urizen诞生了。

 

Dante收回手，一种熟悉的疼痛划过他的掌心。“你一点没变，”他看着地上的血迹说，“还是那么残忍……不管是对我，还是对你自己。”

 

“嘿！”Nero突然喊他，“这是……V的诗集？之前它在这儿吗？”

 

Dante飞快地扭过头去，那本诗集正安静地躺在窗边的书桌上。如果不是过于干净，它看起来像是本就属于那儿。

 

“我出去了。”他听见一个男孩的声音，“别动我的东西，Dante。”

 

然而这本诗集并没有等回它的主人。当Dante终于也在某一天离开时，曾在书桌前驻足了一会儿。最后他想起这句话，还是将它留在了那儿。

 

“哈！”Dante发出嘲笑般的声音。他大步走过去，把Nero吓得连连后退。

 

“这确实是你的风格，你的拿手好戏。”他抄起诗集，将它翻到最后一页，毫不意外地看到了那个签名，“你就擅长这个，嗯？把你的亲生弟弟耍得团团转？”

 

Nero震惊地看着那个名字，“你……你不会是说V……”

 

“每一次离开，你都热衷于给我留下点东西，”Dante说，相比于悲伤，更多的是怒气在他的话语中翻腾，“第一次，你留给我手套上的刀痕；第二次，一条项链；第三次，一本诗集。是什么让你这么有自信？靠这些东西就能让我一直追着你跑？”

 

“听起来有很多故事？”Nero在Dante喘气的间隙插话。他还不能理解Dante突然爆发的情绪。

 

“你确实有这个自信，毕竟你看着我像个蠢蛋一样一路找到这里。”Dante接着说。他咬牙切齿地看着手上的诗集，“你就只是看着。”

 

Nero茫然地看着他。

 

“你什么都知道，而我一无所知。”Dante说。伴随着这句话，愤怒的火焰逐渐从他身上消退，取而代之的是冰冷的锁链，“你又得一分。”现在有绝望随之蔓延，“然而积分游戏到此为止了。”

 

“所以V……Vergil，他到底怎么了？”Nero小心翼翼地问。

 

“他死了。”Dante硬邦邦地说，“哦，你提醒我了，这东西说不定都不是留给我的。”

 

他面无表情地将诗集递给Nero，在后者伸手来接时忽然抓住他的手腕——藏有阎魔刀的那只。Nero本能地瑟缩了一下。

 

“等等，等等，”Dante用一种堪称危险的神情对Nero说，“你觉得Vergil是那种平心静气接受死亡的人吗？Urizen和V……他们的目的是什么？”

 

“呃……”Nero困惑地看着他，努力想把自己被捏疼的右手抽出来，“我跟那个恶魔帝王、以及你说的Vergil都不熟……但，但我觉得V是个好人。”

 

“哦，哦，”Dante思索着，但并没有放开Nero的手，“他分离自己，一定是想活下去……该死，我说那些话可不是为了打消他的求生欲。”他忽然睁大眼睛，用力地抓紧了Nero的手腕，疼得后者发出倒抽凉气的声音。“那个苹果！”Dante大喊，“我早该知道！他说起它的语气就像他说起力量一样！”

 

“你发什么疯，Dante！”Nero奋起反抗，“不管你要做什么，能不能先放开我？”

 

“阎魔刀！”Dante不由分说地压制着他，“把它给我。”

 

毫无疑问，一些不太好的记忆袭击了Nero。“去你妈的！滚！”他声嘶力竭地说。

 

“冷静点，小伙子，我不会像你爸那样强抢的。”Dante说，“听我说，他搞出这么大动静，就是为了那个苹果。虽然我不知道具体怎么操作，但阎魔刀必不可少。”

 

从听到“你爸”这两个词开始，Nero的表情就一直凝固着，这使得他看起来像橱窗里五官被摆歪的模特一样可笑。Dante于是轻而易举地取走了阎魔刀。

 

“Qliphoth见。”Dante说。他化为魔人，转眼便消失在Nero面前。

 

“操，”过了很久，Nero才说，“操。”

 

而Dante很快到达了那颗果实下。它仿佛心脏一般鼓动，不断渗出粘稠的鲜血。

 

“这东西在我看来没什么特别的。”他向它走去，半枯的草叶在他脚下发出沙沙的声响。“你创造了这个幻象，这是一切开始的地方，我们命运的分叉口。”他环顾四周，将诗集丢在地上。“我就知道这是你的心结——但也许你想听听我这边的版本。”

 

然后Dante飞身而上，摘下了那颗果实。

 

“如果你回来的话。”他说。

 

他将阎魔刀捅下去，它毫无阻碍地插进诗集中。接着是那颗果实。他捏碎了它，将其中的汁液尽数浇灌下去。

 

有那么一会儿，阎魔刀只是吸收着这些鲜血，但没有任何反应。

 

“我知道这是你梦寐以求的力量。”Dante说。他用力地挤压着那颗苹果，“而你的人性向我渴求爱。”果实中最后一丝汁液终于被榨尽。他蹲下去，试图用阎魔刀的刀刃割开自己的手掌。“我把它们都给你。”Dante用颤抖的声音说。

 

Nero气喘吁吁地赶到，目瞪口呆地看着他。

 

在他来得及对Dante发表什么大不敬的言论之前，刺目的光芒在Dante的手心中爆发。他们不约而同地挡住眼睛，然后被一股强大的力量推开。

 

紧接着，幻境片片碎裂。

 

Dante睁大眼睛直视着幻境的尽头，那里出现了一个熟悉的背影。

 

他在地上撑了一下，站起来，向着那个身影走过去。随着幻象的剥离，被恶魔肆虐后的焦黑土地出现在他们之间。

 

而Dante一步步地跨过了这段距离。

 

当他靠近时，Vergil回头看向他。一瞬间，叛逆出现在Dante的背后，他警惕地提防着随时可能出现的传送门。

 

但那些都没有出现。

 

“你来了。（You showed up.）”他听见Vergil说。

 

 

 

 

 

 END

 

==========

注：最后那句“You showed up”也是三代名台词，就在但丁问“老哥你要不要我亲你”之前。算是V哥在疯狂暗示。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇是我第一次尝试不写任何心理活动，纯靠描写来塑造人物。怎么说呢，挺有意思的吧，其实我本意是想写出游戏CG的感觉，最后的结果就是不停地删，几个小时才写一千字（。）不管怎样这算是正剧（？）完结了！


End file.
